


Wincest one shots

by Jen_Jen67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Jen67/pseuds/Jen_Jen67
Summary: One shots of Wincest. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

One day in the hotel, the brothers were trying to catch a case but they couldn't find one so they decided to mess around. First, Dean sat next to Sam on the bed and started running his fingers up Sam's shirt earning him a look that was half pleasure and half wtf are you doing. Then Dean takes off Sam's shirt, kissing his neck softly. Next he handcuffed Sam to the bed, then slowly took off Sam's pants. Leaving wet kisses down his stomach and legs. Sam moans biting his lip.  
Next Dean starts stripping his clothes off until like Sam he’s only in his boxers. Dean straddles Sam's lap wiggling his hips earning a loud moan from Sam. Dean slowly drags his hands down Sam's hardened stomach feeling every muscle.  
Sam shivers at Dean’s touch.   
“Dean stop teasing.” Dean leans down biting Sam's earlobe and whispering dirty things that he wants to do to his brother in his ear. Dean slowly drags his nails over Sam's hips making Sam thrust his hips and bite his lip. “Fuck!!! Dean!!” Sam pulls at the handcuffs.   
Dean leans down licking Sam from his hips up to his chest. He repeats that a few times. Each time he licks, makes Sam moan louder. Sam's eyes slowly rolls back into his head his body is on pleasure overboard. Dean shakes Sam. “Sammy! Don’t go cumming on me! I’m just getting started.” Sam whimpers softly, “Dean!! Fuck!!” Sam thrusts his hips impatiently. Dean starts sucking Sam's nipples twirling his tongue around them enjoying the sounds his brother makes, he starts getting hard. “Fuck Sammy, you're making me hard, but I’m not going to stop, not yet.” Dean winks flirtatiously.   
Sam whines. “Can I cum and then you start over?? Please babe?” Dean shakes his head causing Sam to groan. “No! Not yet Sammy, I know you can do this. You don’t want to get punished do you?” Dean smirks. Sam laughs biting his lip. “Maybe I do Dean, maybe I want you to punish me, enough to make my ass red for a week and sore where I can’t sit, maybe I want you to bite me until I bleed. I want you to mark me until people know who I belong to. Dean, please make me yours, I only want to be with you.”  
Dean bites his lip, eyes turning a darker green. “Fuck Sam, that’s how I feel to I only want to be with you. You want to know why my past relationships didn’t work out?? It’s because deep down I knew you were the one for me. My past, present and future.” Dean looks down, blushing. “Damn this turned into a chick flick moment....” Sam laughs, “you love them and you know it.” Dean smirks softly. “Maybe I do....”


	2. One shot #2

The Winchester brothers come back from a vampire hunt tired and covered in vamp juice. Dean starts taking off his clothes and says something about showing first. Sam on the other hand can’t keep his eyes off his brother feeling his dick get hard. The way his back muscles moves when he takes off his clothes. Dean feels his brother’s eyes on him and he smirks feeling his heart pound in a way that he knows it shouldn’t. “Like what you see Sammy? Should I continue to strip for you bro?” Dean winks at Sam causing him to blush.   
“Shut up Dean! I.. uh.. I wasn’t looking I...” Sam’s voice fades causing him to blush deeper. Dean turns around walking to Sam. “Sammy, it’s okay. I don’t mind, I should mind but I don’t.” Dean glances down at Sam’s pants. “Woah baby bro did me just striping cause you to get a boner?” Dean then whispers, “Need help?” Causing Sam to look up. “What? Did you just ask if i needed help?” Dean blushing a deep red. “I.. uh.. sorry Sammy I didn’t mean to make it awkward..” Sam laughs walking over to Dean kissing him deeply. “Pleasure me Dean and I’ll return the favor.”   
Sam says voice deepening. Dean doesn’t hesitate and pulls down Sam’s pants pushing him against the wall kissing him deeply. “Fuck Sam your lips taste amazing!” Sam groans. “I was just going to say the same thing Dean.” Dean smirks kissing down his neck licking and biting his way down Sams neck causing Sam to moan and leaving marks on his neck. Sam shivers and moans scratching his nails down Dean’s back. “Fuck Dean! Blow me! Please Dean.”   
Dean laughs. “Aw Sammy are you begging your big brother to blow you. Naughty naughty.” Sam blushing bitting his lip. “Yes. I am.” Sam quickly answers causing Dean to laugh at Sam’s excitement. Dean leans forward kissing his neck bitting it causing Sam to moan. Dean continues to kiss and bite his way down Sammy’s neck taking off his flannel while doing so. As soon as Sam’s flannel hits the floor Sam looks at Dean with hungry lust filled eyes. “Give. Me. A. Fucken. Blow. Job. Dean. Please.” Sam growls. “As you wish Sammy.” Dean answers smirking. Dean kisses down Sams stomach licking across his hip line, causing Sam’s legs to buckle. “Holy shit Dean!” Dean kisses Sams hips unbuckling Sams pants pulling them down. Mouthing Sams bulge through his boxers. “Sammy. Fuck. I want you.” When Dean says the word you he pulls down Sams boxers exposing his brother’s throbbing big dick. Dean blows on Sam’s dick causing it to twitch. “Beautiful. Just beautiful Sam.” Dean leans forward licking Sam’s dick shivering at the taste. He looks up at Sam smirking at Sam’s wide eyes. “Want me to continue Sam?” Dean asks slightly nervous at the answer. Sam leans forward kissing Deans luscious lips. “Please continue Dean. I want to feel your lips on my dick.” Thats the answer Dean was hoping Sam would say. He leans forward taking Sam’s dick into his mouth slowly running his tongue up and down the length. Seeing Sam shiver and start to moan was amazing to see and hear. It was music to Deans ears. Dean continues to bob his head feeling Sam fo deeper down his throat. Sam slowly starts thrusting his hips to the rhythm of Dean’s sucking. “Shit Dee. I’m so close to cumming, please let me cum in your mouth.” Sam begs. Dean moans causing Sam to jump. “Fuck. Dean!” Sam’s eyes roll back in his head and he moans loudly leaning against the wall for support. Sam sees stars. Dean hums and mumbles around Sam’s dick telling him to cum, to cum inside his mouth, that he wants to taste him. Sam shivers and bites his lip starting to cum. He screams. “DEAAAANNNN!!!!!!” As he cums hard into Deans waiting mouth. Dean swallows Sams cum and pulls off with a pop standing up holding Sam up so he doesn’t fall. “Damn Sammy you taste better then I imagined, want to taste yourself?” Dean licks his lips, leaning forward kissing Sam who eagerly waits for Deans lips. The brother make out passing Sam’s cum back and forth. Sam tasting himself off Dean’s lips as they pull away a string of Sams cum form as they pull away. Sam starts fondling dean through his jeans earning a deep moan from deans lips. “Fuck sammy.” Dean says breathlessly. Sam slowly unzips Deans pants not breaking eye contact with his green eyed brother. Sam plays with the band of Deans boxers leaning down to lick his hip bone, making Dean buck his hips in excitement.   
After Sam licks he starts biting Dean’s hipbones leaving teeth marks. Dean starts moaning Sams name asking him for more   
Sam finally pulls down Deans boxers and Deans dick slaps against his stomach hard as a rock and precum oozing out  
and purposely licks and bites around Deans dick driving him nuts. Sam just looks for a moment thinking his brother is so beautiful. He slowly leans forward licking Deans tip body shivering at the taste of his brother’s cum. Sam then takes Dean into his mouth without warning and wiggles his tongue around Deans head making deans eyes roll back in his head. Dean grabs a handful of Sams “princess hair” pulling it roughly causing Sam to moan around his dick the vibration is enough to make Dean cum right then. He doesn’t. He wants his Sammy to finish pleasuring him. Sam continues to suck Dean who is now sitting on the bed with Sam’s hair in a tight grip. Sam wiggles his tongue around the base of Dean’s dick playing with his balls. “Fuck Sammy! Fuck fuck fuck I’m so close so close!” Dean moans. Sam laughs on Deans dick causing another vibration to shiver through Deans whole body. Dean grips the sheets thrusting his hips to the rhythm of Sam’s sucking. Sam sucks on Dean like Dean gave him a sucker. Dean is so close to cumming he’s shaking. Sam deep throats Dean pulling off with a pop. Just long enough for him to take a breath and pull Dean closer by his leg putting his leg over his shoulder taking Dean’s dick back into his mouth deep throating him causing Dean to moan so loud the neighbors bang on the wall yelling at them to keep it down.  
Sam and Dean just giggle. “Sammy, keep going, please babe keep going, your mouth is magical.” Sam laughs at that. Sam licks down Dean’s length to his balls back to his tip. “Fuck!! Sam!!” Dean lays down on the bed, thrusting his hips into Sams mouth. Sam moans around Deans dick griping his hips so hard it’s going to leave handprints. Deans eyes roll back into his head moaning the loudest he’s ever moaned, and it was Sams name he moans. Sam bobs his head a few more times and that causes Dean to cum straight into Sam’s mouth. Sam swallows every bit of Dean’s cum, pulling off with a popping sound he looks at Dean in the eyes licking his lips. “Mmm Dean you taste amazing.” Sam winks causing Dean to blush and tell him to shut up. Dean then pulls Sam by the hair kissing him deeply. “Maybe I can return the favor again sometime.” Dean says with a wink.


End file.
